


Как здорово, что все мы здесь

by Kristabelle



Series: Кровавые будни Ваала [4]
Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Организационная драма, Скульптурное порно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: Когда Кровавые Ангелы созывают Конклав Крови, где-то в варпе, обнявшись, рыдают Кхорн и Слаанеш. Когда подготовкой к этому мероприятию занимается Властелин Смерти, рыдать начинает даже Тзинч. Особенно, если с подготовкой ему помогает брат с говорящим именем Церетеллио.Работа написана на ЗФБ для команды WTF Warhammer 2017.Иллюстрация выполненаMorgul





	

Испокон веков Кровавые Ангелы и их Ордены-наследники приходились друг другу братьями в наиболее полном смысле этого слова. Ни разделение легиона, ни время, ни расстояние не могли притупить их братской любви и такой же братской ненависти. Ибо известно, что нет на свете больших врагов, нежели родные братья, которым родители купили один игрушечный лазган на двоих.  
Другие Ордены Астартес могли отдаляться от своих прародителей, могли забывать их или даже никогда не знать, но сынов Сангвиния объединяло нечто большее, чем просто родство. Узы крови, которыми все они были связаны во веки веков, рано или поздно заявляли о себе, хотели братья этого или нет. Общее проклятие, неизбежное следствие общего наследия, не давало одним забыть, а другим — не узнать, кто их генетический отец.  
Осознав однажды, что, даже перестав быть одним легионом, они останутся одной семьёй, сыны Сангвиния взяли за правило периодически собирать Конклав Крови, чтобы решать на нём важные вопросы. А заодно пересчитываться, обмениваться сплетнями и хвастаться своими достижениями, ибо братское соперничество — обязательный атрибут братской любви.  
По традиции Конклав каждый раз проходил на Ваале — родном мире Кровавых Ангелов, и по совместительству — планете родной луны их примарха. Поскольку мероприятие это было официальное, а значит — торжественное, Кровавые Ангелы изо всех сил старались показать себя, свой мир и свою крепость-монастырь в самом выгодном свете, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом перед потомками.  
С миром им от природы не повезло — красная пустыня средней степени убийственности едва ли могла впечатлить столь взыскательную публику. Поэтому основные усилия Кровавые Ангелы стремились сосредоточить на святая святых Ваала — крепости-монастыре, чьи древние стены возводились ещё при самом Сангвинии. В преддверии Конклава десятки слуг и сотни лоботомированных сервиторов неустанно трудились над приведением родного дома Кровавых Ангелов в надлежащий торжественный вид. Сметалась пыль с древних статуй, полировались гранитные полы, начищались до блеска золотые украшения, отмывались до прозрачного состояния древние витражи.  
Разумеется, культурная программа для гостей тоже продумывалась во всех деталях.  
— Паломничество к Месту Падения Ангела на Ваале Секундус? — вопрошал командор Данте, изучая программу мероприятий между заседаниями Конклава. — Не годится, туда мы их уже возили в прошлый раз.  
— Но это одна из тех вещей, которые никогда не теряют актуальности, милорд, — смиренно возражал старший библиарий. — К тому же, в прошлый раз состав делегации был несколько иным.  
— В прошлый раз делегацию отправили туда в десантной капсуле с неисправными тормозными двигателями. Чтобы они могли лучше почувствовать атмосферу, — морщился Данте. — А также литосферу. Неудивительно, что состав приглашённых после того эпизода изменился.  
— Во-первых, двигатели всё же включились, пусть и с запозданием, — напоминал Мефистон. — А во-вторых, это было сделано, чтобы паломники смогли хоть отчасти ощутить то же, что должен был почувствовать Ангел при падении на Ваал Секундус. Для более полного погружения.  
— Очень полное было погружение, — вздыхал, вспоминая, командор. — Капсула до половины корпуса вбилась в породу.  
Мефистон разводил руками, как бы говоря, что не в его власти здесь что-либо изменить, но его вежливая улыбка в этот миг была как никогда полна сарказма.  
В общем-то, программа экскурсий по многочисленным ваальским святым местам была отнюдь не самой сложной частью подготовки к надвигающемуся Конклаву.  
— Проследи, чтобы смертные к покоям магистра Кровопийц близко не подходили, — в очередной раз проинструктировал командор брата Адоницио, ответственного за логистику. — Только сервиторы, и те пусть будут постарше и похуже. А слуги пусть вообще держатся от Кровопийц подальше, не надо их лишний раз провоцировать — сожрут и не поморщатся. Не своё, не жалко.  
— А как быть с Расчленителями, милорд?  
— О, насчёт них можешь не беспокоиться. Их провоцируй, не провоцируй — всё равно что-нибудь сломают.  
Конклав всегда был взаимовыгодным мероприятием. Основную выгоду, разумеется, неизбежно получали гости Ваала. Габриэль Сет давно уже не скрывал, что является сюда бесплатно поесть и подлатать древнюю боевую баржу за счёт богатой родни. Но и Кровавые Ангелы, в свою очередь, не желали упускать открывшихся возможностей.  
Брат Корбуло, давно и прочно одержимый идеей спасения сынов Сангвиния от семейного проклятия, ходил за командором хвостом и при каждом удобном случае преданно заглядывал в глаза.  
— Милорд, можно?..  
— Нет.  
— Но хоть немного?..  
— Нет.  
— Они об этом даже не узнают.  
Поскольку речь шла об исследовании изменений генетических особенностей Астартес от Ордена к Ордену, для чего Корбуло, разумеется, необходимы были образцы крови, на этой ноте здоровое любопытство пересилило скептицизм.  
— Изложи свой план, — разрешил Данте, не сразу осознав, какую ошибку совершает.  
Корбуло изложил.  
Кажется, никто ещё, глядя в глаза уменьшенной копии примарха, не произносил «Нет!» столь твёрдо.  
Корбуло, впрочем, не унывал. Он удалился в апотекарион и вернулся к своим опытам, не оставляя окружающим никаких сомнений, что вскоре разработает новый план.  
Мефистон, которому командор поручил составить культурную программу для гостей, ходил по крепости-монастырю мрачнее тучи, одним своим присутствием вымораживая воздух в древних залах и заставляя покрываться тонкой корочкой льда даже прометий. Среди братьев поползли слухи, будто бы старший библиарий предвидел во время Конклава какое-то ужасное происшествие, которое теперь омрачало его мысли. На деле же всё было куда более прозаично, и причиной отвратительного настроения Мефистона стал обычный творческий кризис.  
— Сафари за огненными скорпионами уже было, на экскурсии в картинных галереях половина делегации опять заснёт, а полёты на планере с горы Серафима в это время года вы запретили, — пожаловался он в конце концов Данте. — И вообще, почему Конклав каждый раз собирается на Ваале? Почему не на Сан-Гвисиге, например?  
В ответ тот вздохнул, жестом предложил старшему библиарию сесть, протянул ему чашу, наполненную тёмно-красным вином, и начал:  
— Прежде всего, потому что это традиция, которой десять тысяч лет…  
— Неужели за сто веков никому ни разу не захотелось привнести в неё небольшое разнообразие?  
— Во вторую очередь, для многих наших братьев, базирующихся на флоте или проводящих всё время в походах, Конклав — единственная возможность прикоснуться к своим корням. Ступить на святую землю, по которой некогда ходил Сангвиний, увидеть древние стены крепости-монастыря, почтить память и жертву нашего примарха…  
— Мне внести в программу мероприятий паломничество к гробнице Сангвиния? — перебил Мефистон.  
— Ммм, пожалуй, нет. Прикоснуться к корням и копаться в корнях — разные вещи, — подумав, заключил командор. — Хватит с них и путешествия к Месту Падения Ангела. Где оно, кстати, будет на этот раз?  
На Ваале Секундус было много антропогенных кратеров. После десяти тысяч лет никто уже не мог вспомнить, куда именно свалился Сангвиний. Поговаривали, что даже он сам не мог точно указать место, где его нашло родное племя. Это обстоятельство открывало большие возможности для организации паломничества по святым местам — только в северном полушарии Ваала Секундус предполагаемых Мест Падения Ангела было не менее двух десятков.  
— Я думаю, подойдёт кратер вблизи Огненных Скал, — сообщил Мефистон, пригубливая вино. — Он достаточно большой, чтобы все поместились. К тому же, там в это время года спокойно, пусто и всё в красивых потёках недавно застывшей лавы.  
— Значит, не забудь распорядиться, чтобы там повесили красивую мемориальную табличку и поставили какую-нибудь стелу, — велел Данте. — Только проследи, чтобы надпись на табличке соответствовала святыне. А то полвека назад Карлаен, как обычно, всё перепутал и воткнул гранитную глыбу-указатель. Хорошо, что никто из делегации не знал староваальского.  
Настал черёд Мефистона тяжело вздыхать. История глыбы передавалась в ордене из уст в уста как пример уникальных организаторских талантов капитана Карлаена. Никто точно не знал, что заставило его выгрузить в кратере, назначенном святым местом в этот раз, не подготовленную памятную стелу, а небольшую скалу из чёрного гранита. На скале было высечено рукой неизвестного мастера:  
«Ежели ты, о путник, направишь путь свой в левую сторону — то погибнешь ужасною смертью;  
Ежели устремишься ты в правую сторону — то продолжать путешествие вынужден будешь исключительно пешим ходом;  
Если же ступишь ты прямо, никуда не сворачивая, и будешь шагать смело и решительно, не останавливаясь ни перед каким препятствием — то разобьёшь ты лицо своё о сей камень».  
Разумеется, Карлаен утверждал, что потерял глаз в бою с тиранидами. Но его послужной список и некоторая асимметрия черт лица неизменно наводили братьев на мысль, что при первой встрече с камнем капитан не удержался от соблазна проверить справедливость высеченного на нём предупреждения.  
Возможно, это была одна из причин, по которым Данте предпочитал с тех пор доверять подготовку столь важных мероприятий кому-нибудь более ответственному, нежели капитан первой роты.  
— Я не повторю такой ошибки, милорд, — заверил его Мефистон.  
Конечно, он предпочёл бы вообще не совершать ошибок, но, увы, старший библиарий как никто другой знал, что от ошибок не застрахован никто.

* * *

Изменчивые пути судьбы довольно редко приводили Мефистона в обширные мастерские крепости-монастыря. Обычно Кровавые Ангелы удалялись сюда в те часы, когда их не звала битва, чтобы дать волю творческим сторонам своей многогранной натуры. Сыны Сангвиния унаследовали от своего генетического отца любовь ко всему прекрасному, а потому стремились окружить себя красивыми вещами. Когда их доспехи, оружие и собственная внешность уже не оставляли возможностей для дальнейшего совершенствования, братья посвящали свободное время живописи, скульптуре, музыке или другим видам искусства. В этих занятиях многие из них находили успокоение. Некоторые даже считали, что творчество — верный путь к усмирению генетического проклятия Ордена.  
Возможно, поэтому Мефистон после своего перерождения нечасто посещал мастерские. Но теперь был особый случай.  
Командор Данте поручил ему подготовить место для паломничества на Ваале Секундус, а Мефистон, в свою очередь, поручил брату Церетеллио изваять стелу, которую следовало установить в этом месте. К сожалению, обязанности главы библиариума и множество других, которые налагали его способности, не позволяли Мефистону уделять должное внимание творческим течениям в Ордене. Когда же пришло время восполнить этот пробел в его познаниях, старший библиарий, недолго думая, просто вызвал из строя добровольцев.  
Первым на его зов откликнулся брат Церетеллио, которому в результате и выпала честь создания стелы. Быть может, если бы ему требовалась более сложная скульптура, Мефистон бы тщательнее выбирал автора. Но старший библиарий справедливо полагал, что высечь из гранита стелу может даже сервитор. Поэтому, уверенный, что боевой брат справится с заданием, Мефистон разрешил ему руководствоваться при создании монумента собственными представлениями о прекрасном, и, отдав распоряжение, забыл о стеле.  
До тех пор, пока не пришла пора принимать работу.  
Под высокими сводами мастерской брата Церетеллио шаги отдавались гулким эхом. Мефистон, ранее никогда не посещавший этот отдалённый уголок крепости-монастыря, с интересом оглядывал собрание работ одарённого скульптора, и в душу его закрадывалось сомнение.  
Направление творчества брата Церетеллио было традиционно для Кровавых Ангелов. Здесь преобладали статуи Сангвиния и выдающихся героев Ордена, прославившихся в разные времена. Необычна была только интерпретация.  
Мефистон прошёл мимо шестиметровой бронзовой скульптуры, изображающей маленького Сангвиния убивающим огненного скорпиона. Ангел, которого на фоне монстра было практически не видно, оскалив клыки, душил скорпиона его собственным хвостом.  
Другая статуя изображала уже взрослого примарха в натуральную величину, опирающимся на двухметровый меч. В сущности, в этом изображении не было бы ничего необычного, если бы Ангел не был изображён абсолютно голым. Свой огромный как в линейном, так и в пропорциональном отношении фаллос он при этом держал в руке, словно собирался погасить костёр старым гвардейским способом. Мефистон невольно отметил, что эту часть тела примарха скульптор проработал с особой тщательностью, не в пример подробнее лица.  
Ещё одна статуя представляла собой эмблему Ордена. Высеченную из кроваво-красной породы каплю обрамляли полураскрытые бронзовые крылья, странно округлые и пушистые, словно бы начисто лишённые маховых перьев. Должно быть, по задумке скульптора, крылья должны были повторять форму сердца. Но из-за скругления в районе постамента сооружение больше напоминало чьи-то раздвинутые ягодицы.  
Завершала скульптурный ряд мраморная статуя какого-то героя, в одной набедренной повязке и с мечом наперевес попиравшего ногой уродливую рогатую голову демона. Перекошенное лицо героя с выпученными глазами и торчащими клыками оставляло мало надежд опознать его без таблички. И всё же в торчащих дыбом кудрях и характерной форме поднятого меча Мефистону почудилось что-то подозрительно знакомое.  
Он поспешно отвернулся, не желая усугублять свои подозрения, и чуть ли не в лоб столкнулся с братом Церетеллио.  
— Владыка Мефистон! — радостно провозгласил скульптор, поправляя прядь волос, выбившуюся из-под красной банданы в мелкую крылатую капельку. — Вы как раз вовремя!  
— М-да? — только и смог произнести старший библиарий, всё ещё находясь под впечатлением от увиденного.  
— Конечно! — лучезарно улыбнулся брат Церетеллио, хватая его за руку. — Пойдёмте, я как раз закончил!  
Терзаемый дурными предчувствиями, Мефистон последовал за ним вглубь мастерской.  
— Я постарался уместить в этих простых формах глубокий символизм, приличествующий священному месту, — щебетал боевой брат, увлекая старшего библиария вперёд мимо макета монструозной статуи командора Данте, которую, судя по всему, предлагалось установить на одном из шпилей крепости-монастыря. — Символы единства, нового рождения и связей, пронизывающих наше бытие и восходящих к нашему примарху-прародителю; его чистоту, неизменную с момента пришествия в этот суровый мир, сохранённую спустя многие века…  
Перед взором Мефистона предстала вытянутая вверх монументальная конструкция высотой порядка восьми метров, закрытая полотнищем, подозрительно напоминающим чехол от «Рино». Форма, угадывавшаяся под грубой тканью, не слишком напоминала стелу.  
— Разве я просил глубокий символизм? — поинтересовался старший библиарий, с подозрением изучая очертания монумента.  
— Вы просили проявить фантазию сообразно с моими представлениями о прекрасном! — обиженно заявил Церетеллио.  
— Да? — с сомнением уточнил Мефистон. — Ну что ж, покажи… свои представления.  
Церетеллио хлопнул в ладоши, и покрывало упало со статуи.  
Мефистон открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что думает по этому поводу, и закрыл его, не найдя подходящих слов.  
От стелы в сооружении действительно осталось мало. Основную часть изваяния составляла схематично обрисованная грубыми штрихами статуя Сангвиния со сложенными за спиной крыльями — такими огромными, что они высоко торчали над его головой, а кончиками махов доставали до земли. Но ещё выше, на поднятых руках, Ангел держал над собой большой шар, в котором рельефные очертания континентов выдавали Ваал. У ног же примарха, расставленных на ширине плеч, лежали по бокам от него ещё два шара, лишь немного уступавшие в диаметре «планете» — Ваал Прим и Ваал Секундус.  
Вместе вся композиция составляла собой очертания восьмиметрового фаллоса.  
На этом фоне тот факт, что Сангвиний вновь был изображён полностью обнажённым, уже не заслуживал особого внимания, за исключением одной детали. Фаллос примарха, по традиции проработанный куда детальнее лица, вновь был эрегирован и представлял собой миниатюрное отражение контуров скульптуры в непосредственном её центре.  
Должно быть, в этом и был глубокий символизм. Или же нет. Мефистон не был тонким ценителем искусства и не особенно разбирался в символизме.  
Зато он хорошо разбирался в том, как сделать из космодесантника фарш. И теперь желание голыми руками размесить в оный фарш незадачливого скульптора вспыхнуло в нём с небывалой яркостью. Температура воздуха в мастерской начала стремительно падать.  
— Почему. Он. Голый? — тихо и отчётливо спросил Мефистон.  
— Это же очевидно! — всплеснул руками брат Церетеллио, казалось, не заметивший странного похолодания и скользивших по пальцам Мефистона голубоватых искр. — Обнажённая фигура символизирует чистоту помыслов, а эрегированный фаллос — любовь… И потом, подумайте, где это будет установлено — Ангел ведь не упал на Ваал Секундус одетым!..  
Лишь огромным усилием воли старший библиарий подавил в себе проснувшуюся жажду крови и разрушений. Он развернулся на каблуках и широким шагом покинул мастерскую.  
Путь его лежал в реклюзиам.

* * *

— Ты был слишком строг к нему, — заметил несколько позже командор Данте, ласково придерживая Мефистона за плечо. — Церетеллио не заслужил такой суровой кары.  
Старший библиарий выразительно поднял бровь.  
— Кары, милорд? Разве вдумчивая беседа с капелланом — это кара? Мне казалось, что это естественная в подобных случаях забота о душе нашего брата.  
— Но этим капелланом был Асторат, — возразил Данте.  
— Не Лемартес же.  
Командор покачал головой.  
— А зачем ты собрал консилиум сангвинарных жрецов?  
Мефистон безразлично пожал плечами.  
— Церетеллио сказал, что он художник, и он так видит. Было вполне естественно проверить его зрение на предмет возможных дефектов или скрытых мутаций.  
— Но его зрение в полном порядке, а Асторат не нашёл в нём никаких признаков изъяна, — заметил командор. — Хотя и признался, что ему творчество Церетеллио тоже не нравится, но это дело вкуса. Как бы то ни было, это не решает проблему стелы. Что мы установим на Ваале Секундус?  
Судя по задумчивому выражению, которое как-то разом приняло лицо Мефистона, он об этом не задумывался.  
— Итак?.. — поторопил его Данте.  
— Изготовим другой монумент, — решительно заявил старший библиарий. — Который будет похож на стелу, а не на восьмиметровый фаллос.  
— Но мы не успеем сделать новую стелу и установить её в кратере до начала Конклава, — возразил командор. — На установку понадобится довольно много времени. Придётся использовать то, что есть.  
Повисла пауза. Мефистон смотрел на своего повелителя, словно не в силах поверить его словам.  
— Нет, — произнёс он наконец. — Что угодно, только не это.  
— Можешь выбрать для установки любую другую скульптуру Церетеллио, — великодушно разрешил Данте. — Ту, которая тебе больше понравится.  
— Могу я спросить, милорд, почему именно его?  
Командор улыбнулся.  
— Откровенно говоря, мне просто жаль устанавливать на вулкане работы других братьев, — признался он. — К тому же, Церетеллио будет приятно, что ты ценишь его профессионализм, даже если не сходишься с ним во взглядах на эстетику.  
— Простите, но я не ценю.  
— Тебе нужно развивать в себе тягу к прекрасному… — покачал головой Данте.  
— Это — прекрасное?  
— …И терпимость.  
— Милорд, у меня сложные отношения со статуями, изображающими Ангела, — признался Мефистон. Это было действительно серьёзное признание, требующее полного доверия. — И мне совершенно не нравится, когда моего примарха ваяют в виде восьмиметрового фаллоса. Как мне развить терпимость к таким вещам?  
— Тут уж, думаю, никак, — вздохнул командор. — Но статуя нужна, ничего не поделаешь.  
— А что подумают наши гости, когда увидят это?  
— Насчёт этого можешь не беспокоиться, — заверил Данте. — Они в большинстве своём тоже ничего не понимают в искусстве.

* * *

Напутствуемый такими речами, Мефистон твёрдым шагом направлялся в мастерские, чтобы исполнить наконец возложенные на него обязанности по подготовке святого места и забыть о художествах Церетеллио, как о страшном сне. Он был столь глубоко погружён в размышления, что едва не сшиб с ног Корбуло, который преградил ему дорогу в одном из длинных переходов.  
— Полегче на поворотах, брат! — воскликнул глава сангвинарного жречества, придерживая Мефистона за локоть. И добавил уже тише: — Нужно поговорить.  
— Если ты о поддержке твоего безумного плана по добыче образцов крови, то подговаривай первую роту, — отрезал старший библиарий, менее всего настроенный сейчас впутываться в авантюры.  
— Мой план не безумный, — возразил Корбуло, — а вполне логичный, и, главное, действенный. Нужно всего лишь вмонтировать вот это маленькое устройство в какую-нибудь часть стелы. Ты приведёшь гостей к Месту Падения Ангела и скажешь, что, согласно традиции, нужно дотронуться до стелы в этом месте. Одноразовая игла заберёт образец крови, и тебе ничего не придётся делать.  
— Ничего не выйдет, — покачал головой Мефистон.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что это не стела, — с плохо скрываемым злорадством сообщил старший библиарий. — Брат Церетеллио, в чьём здоровье ты столь уверен, изваял целую статую…  
— Ну так установим это в статую, — легкомысленно предложил Корбуло. — Нет, в сущности, никаких различий.  
Мефистон зловеще улыбнулся и поманил его за собой.  
— Пойдём. Я покажу тебе это произведение искусства, а ты подумай, куда там можно что-то вмонтировать.

* * *

— А может быть, вот это сойдёт за стелу? — щедро предложил брат Церетеллио, указывая на колоннообразный гранитный монумент, скруглённый к вершине. — Или вот это?  
Старший библиарий недоверчиво уставился на «вот это». Конструкция представляла собой нечто вроде рокритовой плиты, в середине которой образовался пролом в виде ромба. В проломе висела массивная красная капля.  
— Оно называется «Стена плача», — гордо сообщил скульптор.  
По мнению Мефистона, это следовало назвать несколько иначе, но он вспомнил о рекомендации командора развивать в себе терпимость и любовь к искусству, и спросил только:  
— А у тебя есть что-нибудь, не похожее на половые органы?  
Церетеллио задумался.  
— Ну… Вот, — сказал он наконец, указывая на бронзового Сангвиния в дальнем углу мастерской.  
Ангел, разумеется, одетый лишь в собственную благодать, сидел на корточках, сложив крылья и сосредоточенно глядя вдаль. На взгляд Мефистона, даже слишком сосредоточенно. Прекрасные черты примарха исказило напряжение, линия рта указывала на крепко стиснутые зубы. Словом, выглядел он так, будто собирался, по меньшей мере, снести яйцо.  
— Нет, — отрезал Мефистон. — Это не подходит. Что ещё есть?  
Церетеллио беспомощно развёл руками.  
— К тому же, бронза не годится, — подал голос Корбуло, с интересом изучавший творения непризнанного скульптора. — В этом кратере такая жара, что никто, пожалуй, не поверит, будто бронзовая статуя стоит там уже давно. Нужен гранит.  
— Может быть, вот это? — немедленно воспрянул духом скульптор.  
Он повёл обоих в соседнее помещение.  
— Она называется «Добродетели сынов», — охарактеризовал свою работу Церетеллио. — Она изображает один из описанных в легендах моментов нашей славной истории, когда Ангел призвал к себе Азкаэллона, любимейшего из своих сынов, и Нассира Амита, будущего первого магистра Расчленителей, и…  
— О, — выдохнул Корбуло, не в силах больше произнести ни слова.  
Мефистон меланхолично переводил взгляд с него на статую и обратно, оценивая портретное сходство. Достоверность воспроизведения легендарного эпизода он оценивать не рисковал — даже в «Размышлениях Ралдорона» без купюр он такой сцены вспомнить не мог. Церетеллио явно позволил себе значительную художественную вольность, интерпретируя известную сцену таким образом.  
— Нет, это совершенно невозможно! — заявил наконец Корбуло, к которому вернулся дар речи. — Это возмутительно! Так нельзя!  
Не успела в душе Мефистона вспыхнуть надежда, что у него наконец-то появился единомышленник, как верховный сангвинарный жрец в два прыжка очутился у статуи и ткнул пальцем куда-то в обнажённую спину Азкаэллона.  
— Вот здесь не хватает двух мышц! — заявил он. — А вот это что? И не согнулся бы он так ни за что — так и смертному нелегко сложиться, а космодесантнику мешают сросшиеся рёбра. А что у Сангвиния с крылом, у него плечевая кость полукруглая, что ли? И на что опирается Амит?..  
Церетеллио покачнулся под натиском столь неоспоримой аргументации.  
— Ну… тут дефект камня был, — пробормотал он, но Корбуло, кажется, уже не слушал.  
— Это анатомическое безумие не подходит, — заявил он. — Такое нельзя показывать нашим братьям. Даже безотносительно сюжета.  
Затем он повернулся к Мефистону и выразительно развёл руками:  
— Придётся использовать первоначальный вариант. Кажется, это самая пристойная скульптура из всех, что тут есть.

* * *

Подготовка к Конклаву Крови была почти завершена. Крепость-монастырь сверкала первозданной чистотой, по крайней мере, в наиболее часто посещаемых местах. Возведённый десять тысячелетий назад Зал Конклава отмыли от вековой пыли, привели в порядок нуждающиеся в реставрации статуи, отшлифовали потрескавшиеся полы.  
Кровавые Ангелы без устали полировали свою броню, подновляли украшения и лепили новые, так что вскоре доспехи блестели ярче, чем перед самым важным боем, а на сверкание гранатов и корундов, украшавших их, больно было смотреть.  
Хор скаутов, возглавляемый братом-регентом, пел дни и ночи напролёт, и незадолго до начала Конклава всё же приобрёл звучание, приятное слуху и почти даже не напоминающее рёв песчаного быка в брачный период.  
Командор Данте решительно отклонил предложение брата Корбуло продемонстрировать высокому собранию его последние достижения в борьбе с Чёрной Яростью. До полной победы над генетическим проклятием, конечно, было ещё далеко, но определённого успеха в социальной адаптации Роты Смерти Корбуло всё же достиг. Причём, что удивительно, безо всяких медикаментозных средств — исключительно любовью к ближнему и великой силой искусства.  
— Театр — древнее и могучее средство исцеления повреждённых разумов, — описывал верховный сангвинарный жрец свой метод. — Проживая на сцене жизнь своего героя, больной получает возможность взглянуть на окружающий мир со стороны, абстрагироваться от своих навязчивых идей. Для его сознания это становится как бы глотком свежего воздуха…  
Такова была теория. На практике же всё обстояло несколько менее радужно. При последнем прогоне спектакля, например, Рота Смерти просто в полном составе попрыгала со сцены и убежала в зал, не забыв прихватить с собой дредноут, игравший в постановке важную роль не то рояля, не то комода. В зале, построившись в боевой порядок, потерянные братья вооружились подручными средствами вроде стульев и скамеек, и всерьёз вознамерились сыграть пьесу «Путешествие на «Мстительный Дух» без возвращения обратно». В этой постановке сами они выступали в роли сопровождающей примарха Сангвинарной Гвардии, а стены, двери и все, кто случайно проходил мимо — в роли населяющих флагман Архиврага демонов. В результате Корбуло стоило немалого труда загнать своих подопытных обратно в камеры, а на публичную демонстрацию их достижений был наложен строжайший запрет.  
Из радиоактивных пустошей Ваала Секундус доложили, что выводок огненных скорпионов для сафари окружён, мотоциклы и оружие готовы, а местным племенам, на чьи охотничьи угодья в этот раз наложили лапу Ангелы Императора, выданы пайки и рекомендации убраться подальше.  
По случаю грядущего Конклава даже старший библиарий согласился немного прибраться в своих архивах, просто так, на всякий случай. Библиариум единогласно был признан высшим командованием Ордена неподходящим местом для демонстрации гостям всего величия Ордена-основателя.  
Тем не менее, сам Мефистон, по словам Данте, был очень важной частью культурной программы, и его исключить из готовящегося мероприятия было никак нельзя.  
— Потому что ты — моя правая рука, — отвечал командор на вопрос, почему нельзя перепоручить сопровождение паломничества кому-нибудь другому. — К тому же, на этом Конклаве впервые будут присутствовать наши юные братья из Карминовых Клинков. Они, кроме их верховного апотекария, никогда ещё не видели Ваала и его лун, а первое впечатление — самое важное.  
— Уж не подразумеваете ли вы, что именно я должен буду произвести на них это самое первое впечатление? — подозрительно уточнил Мефистон.  
— Ты очень проницателен, друг мой, — улыбнулся Данте. — Именно тебе я и хотел поручить это самое сложное и самое ответственное задание. Ведь от того, как пройдёт это знакомство, во многом зависят наши отношения в будущем. Я рассчитываю на тебя.  
— Это будет непросто, — признался старший библиарий. — Я имею в виду знакомство.  
Данте бросил на него внимательный взгляд.  
— Что именно так тебя тревожит?  
— Я изучил сведения, которые собрал Асторат, — вздохнул Мефистон. — Вы уверены, что нам вообще следовало признавать этих… воинов своими преемниками? Пусть бы дальше считали себя наследниками Ультрамаринов.  
Старший библиарий выражался сравнительно мягко. На самом же деле он придерживался мнения, что Асторату вообще стоило грузиться на «Судьбу» и убираться подальше, как только он, инстинктивно прибыв к месту, где сражались потерянные братья, увидел незнакомую геральдику. Увы, к тому моменту, когда первый капеллан как следует рассмотрел, с кем имеет дело, он успел отдать последний долг паре новообретённых родичей, которые в этом остро нуждались. И, когда подоспели их более адекватные собратья, волей-неволей пришлось объясняться, положив таким образом начало дипломатических отношений между Орденами.  
— Они — кровь нашей крови, — возразил Данте. — Все мы братья под крыльями Сангвиния, несмотря на наши… различия.  
— Они дикари с дикого мира, — напомнил Мефистон. — Которые вырезают на коже ритуальные шрамы, свежуют пленных и пьют их кровь. На этом фоне Расчленители, которые держат вилку в правой руке, кажутся просто образцом хороших манер. Эти, кхм, Клинки хотя бы моются?  
— На всякий случай включи в программу отдыха визит в центральный банный комплекс, — вздохнул командор. — Даже если они и моются, то Расчленители точно этого не делают.  
— Как же, в таком случае, я должен убедить их пойти в купальню — при помощи телекинеза?  
— Предложишь им взглянуть на мозаику, на которой Сангвиний опрокидывает Лемана Русса головой в сугроб. Такое они точно захотят увидеть.  
— Она же на дне бассейна?  
Данте выразительно развёл руками.  
— А Карминовые Клинки хотя бы знают, кённингом чего служит это выражение у Космических Волков? — вздохнул Мефистон, смиряясь со своей участью. — С тем же успехом они могли назваться Нефритовыми Жезлами.  
— Асторат пытался им это объяснить, — пожал плечами командор. — Но, боюсь, он произвёл на них слишком сильное впечатление. К тому же, он не очень хорошо разбирается в поэзии.  
Но в мыслях Данте Мефистон прочёл совершенно иную версию — тот подозревал, что Асторат в поэзии разбирался прекрасно, и подходящий вариант для переименования подсказал новообретённым родичам сам. У Спасителя Заблудших подчас было весьма своеобразное чувство юмора.

* * *

Наконец настал день и час икс, когда делегации от братских орденов начали прибывать на Ваал. Первыми, вопреки обыкновению, появились Расчленители. Стоило им покинуть оставшийся в орбитальных доках «Виктус» и спуститься на планету, как причины такой спешки стали всем очевидны — Габриэль Сет и его немногочисленная свита выглядели так, словно были только что из боя, причём бой этот проходил в недрах ульевой канализации. Мефистон, даже не подходя близко, ощутил исходящую от них физическую и психическую вонь.  
Обычно магистры орденов при встрече в знак взаимного уважения обменивались воинским рукопожатием. Но Сету, должно быть, контраст между собственной бронёй чуть грязнее сточной ямы и сверкающими золотыми доспехами командора Данте показался слишком сильным. Широко улыбаясь во все оставшиеся зубы, магистр Расчленителей заключил родича в крепкие братские объятия.  
По рядам наблюдавших это Кровавых Ангелов прокатился психический стон.  
Мефистон встретился взглядом с библиарием Расчленителей, и оба псайкера по взаимной договоренности обменялись мысленным рукопожатием. Сангвинарной гвардии, вынужденной последовать примеру своего повелителя и молча терпеть, повезло куда меньше.  
— У вас что, поле Геллера отказало? — тихо спросил Данте у Сета, не размыкая объятий.  
— Да, на пару секунд, — ухмыльнулся тот. — На этой развалине вечно что-нибудь ломается. Зато полёт был не таким уж нудным.  
Не успел Мефистон всерьёз задаться вопросом, как же привести делегацию Расчленителей в такой вид, чтобы их не страшно было пускать в крепость, как помощь явилась с неожиданной стороны. Стоило гостям и встречавшему их собранию переступить порог величественного холла, как включилась автоматическая пожарная сигнализация. С потолка рухнул поток воды вперемежку с густой белой пеной, в которой Мефистон, открывший рот, чтобы спросить, что происходит, по вкусу опознал шампунь для мытья бронетехники. Свои машины Кровавые Ангелы тоже любили, ценили и песком, конечно же, не чистили.  
— Я предвидел такой исход, — пояснил брат Корбуло, нарисовавшийся в холле, когда поток иссяк так же внезапно, как и появился. — И принял соответствующие меры.  
— А то, что мы будем стоять рядом, ты не предвидел? — мрачно поинтересовался Мефистон, выжимая мокрый подол.  
Корбуло развёл руками.  
— Нельзя предвидеть всего, — заметил он. — Тебе ли этого не знать?  
Мефистону очень хотелось рассказать, что он об этом знает, и что думает по поводу всяких несанкционированных озарений, которые кое-кто употребляет по своему разумению, когда следует пойти и посоветоваться со специалистом. Однако красноречивый взгляд командора не располагал к долгим спорам. Поэтому он ограничился тем, что испарил воду со своего плаща, отжал мокрые кудри и невозмутимо проследовал дальше в соответствии с утверждённой программой мероприятий.  
Остальные делегации, к счастью, прибывали не столь драматично. Кровопийц и Ангелов Сангвиновых сразу же проводили в картинную галерею, устроенную в одном из длинных переходов между шпилями крепости, где гости благополучно остались. Компанию Ангелов Обагрённых Мефистон лично проводил в отведённые им покои потайными коридорами, чтобы случайная встреча Сета с кастеляном Зарго не превратила цивилизованное мероприятие в вульгарную драку — у обоих накопилось слишком много взаимных претензий.  
Остальные участники Конклава и вовсе не доставили никаких неудобств. По крайней мере, Карминовые Клинки произвели на старшего библиария более благоприятное впечатление, чем Расчленители. Они бегло изъяснялись на высоком и низком готике, были вежливы и держались скромно, словно придавленные обрушившейся на них честью ступить на родной мир Ордена Первого основания. Под конец Мефистон уже не удивился бы, если б вдруг выяснилось, что они умеют держать вилку в левой руке.  
— Полагаю, дело в том, — пояснил впоследствии это удивительное явление Данте, — что, как правило, желая произвести хорошее впечатление, Ордены выбирают для посольства лучших своих представителей. И только Габриэль Сет выбирает себя.  
Из вежливости и уважения к традициям подождали ещё Плакальщиков, но они — вероятно, тоже из уважения к традициям — так и не появились.  
С наступлением ночи в крепости-монастыре был дан торжественный ужин. Гостям подавали умеренной ядовитости ваальские деликатесы вроде супа из панцирной змеи, а также мясо под острыми соусами, местные сладости и терпкое вино. Последнее, разумеется, не могло бы произвести на организмы космодесантников никакого впечатления, если б не приправлялось дополнительно веществами, усиливающими свойства напитка.  
В скором времени употребление «доработанного» вина принесло свои плоды — в огромном пиршественном зале воцарилась тёплая дружеская атмосфера. По прошествии ещё некоторого времени она переросла в атмосферу взаимной любви. Сет и Зарго торжественно помирились, выпили на брудершафт и свалились от избытка чувств куда-то под стол, откуда их к утру вытащили слегка протрезвевшие подчинённые — магистры крепко спали, не размыкая братских объятий. Первый капитан Карминовых Клинков запрыгнул на стол и под всеобщие аплодисменты исполнил какой-то варварский танец. Сентикан с Данте на радостях поменялись масками, а потом, забыв об этом, поменялись обратно. Брат-капитан Афаэль взял гитару и исполнил пронизанную тоскливой печалью гвардейскую песню «Не жди меня, мама, ибо жизнь моя — служба Императору».  
Под утро на огонёк заглянул Сангвинор. Он обозрел царящий вокруг погром, магистров, поющих хором под аккомпанемент Афаэля какие-то непристойные частушки; танцующих Корбуло и Астората, стреляющих по бутылкам капитанов и тоскливо созерцающего всё это Мефистона.  
— Тьфу! — с чувством произнёс наконец золотой ангел. — Я думал, тут тираниды пополам со слугами Кровавого Бога планету на части разбирают, а вы, оказывается, просто Конклав созвали.  
— А должны быть тираниды? — заинтересовался Мефистон.  
Поскольку его дар накладывал некоторые ограничения, он вынужден был сдерживать свой пыл в употреблении вина, и поэтому к утру всё ещё оставался достаточно трезвым, чтобы без запинки произносить такие длинные слова.  
— Должны. Видимо, это будет позже, — сделал вывод Сангвинор. — И тебе об этом пока знать не следует. Мы ещё встретимся.  
После чего, прихватив в качестве сувенира ногу песчаного быка, запечённого по случаю банкета целиком, он вылетел на прыжковом ранце в окно. Мефистон проводил его задумчивым взглядом и подумал, что в трезвенности определённо есть свои плюсы.  
Впрочем, отоспавшись к полудню и вспомнив, как беседовал с Сангвинором, он уже не готов был с такой уверенностью утверждать, что был трезв. Старший библиарий лишь смутно помнил, что золотой ангел сказал ему что-то важное, что предательски вылетело из памяти, хотя подобное и казалось невозможным. Через несколько часов он уже и сам не был уверен, не приснилось ли ему всё это, и лишь характерная крылатая дыра в одном из высоких окон зала напоминала, что Сангвинор действительно здесь побывал.  
«Он улетел. Но он обещал вернуться», — подумал Мефистон и отправился будить командора, предвидя, что никто другой на этот подвиг сейчас всё равно не отважится.  
— Напомни мне в другой раз устраивать такой банкет не в начале, а в конце Конклава, — с порога обратился к нему Данте, цветом лица и глубиной теней под глазами в этот миг как никогда напоминавший вампира из древних легенд. — Что было в этом проклятом вине?  
— Об этом лучше спросить Корбуло, милорд, — пожал плечами старший библиарий. — Он автор этого коктейля.  
— Надеюсь, он доволен своими образцами крови, которые собрал, пока все лежали пластом после этого божественного напитка?  
Мефистон развёл руками.  
— Он не мог собрать образцы. По-моему, он сам до сих пор не отоспался.  
Данте тяжело вздохнул.  
— В таком случае, собирай всех желающих и отправляйся с ними на Секундус, — велел он. — Может быть, свежий воздух и близость святой земли быстрее приведут их в чувство.

* * *

Десантно-штурмовой корабль опустился неподалёку от кратера, выбранного Мефистоном на роль Места Падения Ангела. В кратере заранее была установлена фаллическая скульптура брата Церетеллио, украшенная соответствующей случаю мемориальной табличкой, но с того места, где высадились космодесантники, её не было видно. Мефистон считал, что к такому зрелищу неподготовленные разумы следует подводить постепенно.  
Транспорт, надсадно воя двигателями и поднимая с земли клубы серой пыли, удалился в пасмурные небеса, дабы не отвлекать паломников от мыслей о примархе и судьбе человечества. Он должен был вернуться на то же место через два часа. В торжественном молчании разномастная делегация двинулась вверх по горячим камням.  
Не успели они перевалить через вал кратера и начать спуск, как Мефистон почувствовал неладное.  
Проклятой статуи в кратере не было.  
Первым делом его посетила паническая мысль, что это не тот кратер. В конце концов, такое могло случиться — подходящих ударных кратеров в районе Огненных Скал было несколько. Но нет, координаты совпадали в точности.  
Второй мыслью было, что статую установили не в том месте. Это также оставалось невозможным — он лично наблюдал за водружением монумента, и ошибиться местом никак не мог. Кратер был тот самый, вот только художество брата Церетеллио куда-то пропало.  
Третьей, и самой приятной мыслью, которая посетила Мефистона за те секунды, в которые он оценивал ситуацию, было, что без статуи, пожалуй, даже лучше. Придя к этому выводу, он твёрдым шагом продолжил спуск в кратер, увлекая за собой остальных.  
Памятная табличка, снятая со статуи, валялась в пыли. Старший библиарий поднял её и повертел в руках, но не обнаружил ни психических отпечатков, ни следов когтей или зубов тварей, которые могли похитить статую. По всему похоже было, что табличка отвалилась сама по себе, когда монумент утаскивали из кратера неизвестные похитители. В пыли виднелся едва различимый след волочения чего-то тяжёлого, уже занесённый пылью.  
— И вот на это самое место, — сообщил Мефистон, гоня прочь мысли о том, кому и зачем могла бы понадобиться восьмиметровая статуя, — сто веков назад рухнула капсула, которая несла сквозь варп маленького Сангвиния…  
— А это точно тот кратер? — усомнился Зарго. — В прошлый раз, кажется, в нём стояла какая-то штуковина.  
По рядам паломников прокатился согласный гул.  
— Действительно, — саркастично ухмыльнулся Сет. — Вы бы никогда не упустили возможности воткнуть в священном месте какой-нибудь памятник. По-моему, ты впариваешь нам какой-то левый кратер.  
Пальцы Мефистона сами собой сжались в кулаки. Он ещё не простил Сету с его своеобразными взглядами на гигиену пожарный душ, под которым очутился по его вине.  
«Ах, так? — мысленно произнёс старший библиарий, усмехаясь про себя. — Император свидетель, мой дорогой кузен, ты сам напросился».  
Придав лицу самое искреннее выражение, на которое только был способен, Мефистон повернулся к паломникам, высоко подняв табличку, которую держал в руках.  
— Вы правы, братья мои, — провозгласил он с оттенком печали в голосе. — Здесь действительно должна быть статуя, и она стояла на этом самом месте… До нынешнего дня, когда её вероломно похитили!  
Последовало затяжное молчание, которое нарушил первый капитан Карминовых Клинков, имевший ничтожно мало опыта общения с родичами, а потому едва ли способный представить, что обычно предваряют такие происшествия.  
— Как можно похитить статую из священного места?! — возмутился он. — Вперёд, братья! Мы должны найти и вернуть реликвию!  
Делегация одобрительно зашумела. Мефистон отвернулся, пряча довольную улыбку.  
— А куда идти-то? — внёс Сет рациональное зерно в этот героический план. — Следы замело.  
— Дайте мне минуту, — попросил Мефистон и закрыл глаза, отпуская свой разум на поиски украденной статуи.  
Ему, однако, понадобилось не менее пяти минут на обшаривание окрестностей, прежде чем он смог нащупать слабый след злосчастного монумента. Ругая себя за то, что не прилепил к статуе маячок, который значительно упростил бы её поиски, старший библиарий открыл глаза и повернулся к паломникам, оживлённо обсуждающим, кто же и зачем мог украсть явно немаленькую статую.  
— За мной, братья.  
Путь через Огненные Скалы занял порядка четырёх часов. Мефистон отправил по воксу короткое сообщение, что экскурсия задерживается. Несколько раз его охватывало желание плюнуть на это неблагодарное занятие, поблагодарить того, кто стащил уродскую статую, и с чистой совестью вызвать «Грозовой ворон», чтобы увезти всю делегацию прочь. Но паломников охватил такой энтузиазм, что старший библиарий счёл за лучшее не сбивать им настрой.  
— А правда, — спросил его в какой-то момент первый капитан Карминовых Клинков, — что Сангвиний сорок лет водил племя Чистокровных по пустыне, пока перед ними не расступилось море?..  
— Ну, предположим, не сорок лет, не по пустыне и не расступилось, — вздохнул Мефистон, — но что-то такое в самых древних легендах есть.  
По пути им встретилась стайка небольших серых ящериц, которых спугнул грохот шагов космодесантников. Кровопийцы при виде ящериц весьма оживились и бросились в погоню за юркими тварями. Обратно они вернулись с полными подсумками яиц, позаимствованных из каменных гнёзд рептилий, и потребовали развести костёр, чтобы зажарить добычу.  
С углём или деревом в Огненных Скалах было сложно, поэтому Мефистон исполнил их просьбу, разложив костёр из горючего сланца, и с интересом наблюдал, как родичи пытаются подвергнуть яйца кулинарной обработке.  
Вместо того чтобы запечься в огне, яйца от высокой температуры проклюнулись, и наружу хлынул выводок маленьких ящериц, которые немедленно облепили космодесантников, цепко держась своими острыми коготками. Весь остаток пути Кровопийцы пытались избавиться от этого нашествия, отдирая ящериц от себя и товарищей, но к тому времени, когда паломничество подошло к поселению местного племени, рептилий на них не особенно поубавилось.  
Творение брата Церетеллио нашлось в самом центре убогой деревни, жавшейся к подножию высокой скалы. Само же племя, одно из тех полудиких племён Ваала Секундус, которые во множестве обитали в самых неприветливых уголках луны, водило вокруг статуи хоровод. Украсив свои радиозащитные костюмы яркими тряпками и нанеся на лица ритуальный грим, люди, ростом едва достававшие космодесантникам до пояса, отплясывали какой-то бешеный танец.  
Самым же удивительным было то, что при виде целой толпы сверхлюдей аборигены не только не испугались и не убежали, но, казалось, утроили свои усилия. Так что в изумлении застыли сами паломники.  
— Это ещё что? — озвучил Габриэль Сет общую мысль.  
— Это… местный ритуал вызова дождя, — пряча улыбку, сообщил Мефистон. — Полагаю, они посчитали статую… символом плодородия.  
— Ну, тогда, они, конечно, не отдадут её добровольно, — хищно оскалился Зарго.  
— Посмотрим, — возразил старший библиарий.  
Он подошёл к вождю племени и произнёс несколько фраз на местном диалекте. Вождь подал знак танцующим, и те расступились, пропуская космодесантников к статуе.  
— Вот так просто? — подозрительно прищурился Сет. — А как же драка до последней капли крови? Они что, не собираются защищать свою святыню?  
— Никогда не следует недооценивать значения дипломатии, — загадочно ответил Мефистон.  
Он собирался вызвать к поселению «Грозовой ворон», но энтузиазм наследников оказался так велик, что те, сами не заметив, как, дотащили восьмиметровую статую обратно на руках. Иногда, перехватывая её, они натыкались на скрытые в одном из шаров-спутников иголки и ругались сквозь зубы. Старший библиарий понадеялся, что Корбуло без труда отличит их образцы крови от образцов, ранее оставленных тащившими монумент смертными.

* * *

— И всё же, что ты сказал аборигенам? — спросил его командор после заседания Конклава Крови. — Ты применил свои способности?  
Мефистон загадочно улыбнулся, растягиваясь на тёплой мраморной скамье. На другом конце купальни Расчленители, — неслыханное дело! — разбегались и прыгали в бассейн бомбочкой, соревнуясь, кто поднимет больше брызг.  
— Я применил способности, милорд, но иные, — сознался старший библиарий, наматывая на палец влажную прядь волос. — Способности к дипломатии. Я сказал вождю племени, что послан сюда Ангельским Королём Огненного-Ваала-что-в-небесах, и должен вместе с моими слугами забрать статую на её законное место. Но в благодарность за уважение, проявленное племенем к святыне, Ангельский Король через три ночи пошлёт им в подарок не одну, а десять священных статуй.  
Данте покачал головой.  
— И ты, конечно, нигде не слукавил?  
— Разумеется. Я уже распорядился, чтобы наиболее выдающиеся работы брата Церетеллио приготовили к доставке на луну. Наконец-то нашлась публика, которая оценит их по достоинству.  
На противоположном конце бассейна Габриэль Сет с разбегу влетел в бассейн, подняв огромный фонтан брызг и спровоцировав в чаше пятибалльный шторм.  
— А вот что вы им сказали? — задумчиво произнёс Мефистон, кивая на Расчленителей. — Они вдруг полюбили купаться?  
— Дипломатия, друг мой, — улыбнулся командор. — К каждому свой подход. Лично Сету я сказал, что прыгать в бассейн с разбегу строго запрещено. 


End file.
